Samurai Jack
'Samurai Jack '''is the main protagonist in ''Samurai Jack. Backstory While exploring an old tomb, Ariel finds a strange tomb then she opens it up and then it unleashed the great evil, Aku! And then he transforms Ariel to the dark side. And Aku soon unleashed his armies attempting to help the machines. But then a mysterious samurai warrior steps forward and after a great battle he defeats the great evil and Ariel is free from her spell. And the samurai reveals his name to be "Jack" and Spongebob asks him if he can join the resistance to help the others fight back against the machines and villains. Jack looks at his sword, and decides to join the resistance. Appearance Early in the series, Jack's face was depicted as long and rectangular; however, later in the show it became more like a square with a distinct eastern look. This was possibly done by the animators in order to create a greater resemblance to his father. Jack also has long jet black hair that he ties into a topknot similarly to a number of his people who have been shown living in an area that greatly resembled the Edo period of Japan; however, the culture was more similar to the Nara and Heian periods. Jack's clothing consists of a simple white kimono with a gray lining on the sleeves and outer edge of his clothes tied together with a white sash as well as a pair of wooden sandals, called geta, that were destroyed in one episode by a group of bikers; however, they were later replaced by a jet repairman called Tengu who also crafted the very same sandals for his family and this later proved to be a great asset in allowing Jack to defeat the biker gang. In the image shown by the time portal guarded by The Guardian depicting an older version of himself, Jack is shown to have waist-long beard and hair. He is also shown to be wearing a golden crown and a red cape with scars all over his body. Personality Jack strongly exhibits the characteristics of a stoic hero. He is unfailingly kind and generous, and will always attempt to help those in need, as well as dispatching sage like wisdom to those he believes are in need of guidance. He often ends up sacrificing a chance to return to his own time in order to help someone else. He is also clever and rational, able to pose a plan or a strategy necessary to defeat the enemy, and also knowing his limits (such as when he is surrounded by too much enemies to defeat them by pure force). However a running gag in the show is his inability or reluctance to understand the technology of the future, such as in one episode, Jack had attempted to escape Aku's fortress after rescuing two fairy like creatures by driving a hovercar, but he fails to operate it competently, claiming he prefers to walk. Trivia *Samurai Jack made his first appearance in The Mysterious Samurai Warrior. Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:The Resistance Category:Samurai Warriors